


On a September morning

by lionc



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cold Weather, Comic, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Sketches, and snufkin helping him, artwork, borrowing clothing and stuff, human!moomin, humanform moomin, idunno just moomin getting accustomed to being human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionc/pseuds/lionc
Summary: What if Moomin accidentally becomes human, by eating some delicious but cursed chocolates?Well, lets find out shall we ;)(slightly inspired by episode 35, The Witch)(Artwork/comic with some short paragraphs)
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	On a September morning

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing canon, just had this idea for a while, but I had no idea how to express it.  
> So there you have it ;p
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and ofcourse thanks for reading! <3

So I've never done this before lmao,

but I just had this headcanon that moomin finds this box of chocolate one evening at the front door.

He has no idea who put them there, there is no note, nothing.

But the chocolates look so delicious that he just has to try them out!  
So he does...And he eats them all in one go.  
(He has no idea that the Witch put a spell on them, probably a payback for playing with her granddaughter Alice the other day...)

It's chilly outside, It's almost autumn in moominvalley.  
It's time to go to bed, he kisses his parents goodnight and calls it a day.  
  


That night he dreams of spring and butterflies.  
And thinks about his longtime best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning Snufkin is nearby and plays on his harmonica, with cheery beautiful notes he makes his way to his most favourite place.  
The one place he calls home more than anything in the world. Moominvalley.

Maybe its the always generous and sweet moominmamma or the adventurous and friendly moominpappa.

But foremost it's his best friend that gives him a jolt of happiness, the moment he thinks of him.  
He can't describe it really, this feeling. But one thing is for certain he's going to miss them dearly when the first snowflakes of winter sprinkles down the valley.

The last flowers of summer flourish between the green grass of the fields.

Snufkin decides to pick some colourful ones as a gift for moominmamma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he knocks at the door, a worried moominmamma opens the door reluctantly.

'Oh Snufkin, it's you. Oh my, something strange happened to moomin!' She tells him, her troubled eyes made him anxious for his friend.

'What happened to moomin then?' Snufkin asks, his blood running cold for a second. Whats going on? He thought.  
  


'...Well. Moomin, sweety come here it's just snufkin.' She said, reassuring moomin probably.

Suddenly a young looking man appeared beside her in an oversized jumper, he had curly darkblonde hair and sweet cristal blue eyes.

Those eyes, Snufkin recognized them immediately!

'Moomin?!' 

'Is that truly you?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the shocking discovery that moomin was infact half human now.

They all sat down with a big cup of tea in the living room.

Snufkin didn't know what to say, all he knew was that moomin woke up this morning in human form and has no memory of the night whatshoever.  
He only remembered the wonderful dream he had of spring and the many butterflies that had encircled him.

'Maybe it's just a spell, that goes away in a short period of time.' Snufkin said thoughtfull. But he decided to pay a visit to the Witch.

In the meantime, he helped Moomin get accustumed to the human/half breed life.  
With no pelt at all, it was really cold outside, so he borrowed him some scarfs, clothing and socks to keep him warm.

Moomin still had his snowy white tail though, just as Snufkin. Somehow he felt closer to him than ever before now.  
He really looked quite cute in his human form, Snufkin had to hide his blush sometimes when Moomin came close to him. 

It warmed his heart that Moomin trusted him fully and he realized in those moments that he'd do anything for him and protect him at all costs if he has too.

He would stay by his side until winter would come and the spell would've been lifted.


End file.
